From Dream to Fate
by bjtatihowo
Summary: Saat kau bertemu dengan orang dalam mimpimu, kau akan segera menyadarinya. Saat kau melihat matanya kau akan mengetahui namanya. Saat dia memanggil namamu, dia akan selalu bersamamu. Karena dia yang ditakdirkan untukmu, dan itulah awal dari sebuah cerita. Mind to RnR, Happy Reading.


_ 'Dimana?'_

_ 'Tak ada orang lainkah selain diriku?'_

Sungguh menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa aku sendirian. Perlahan kuberdiri tuk mencari seseorang. Perlahan kuberjalan dengan kaki telanjang sembari sedikit ketakutan.

_ 'Tak ada siapun?'_

Ketakutan menyelubungi dan aku mulai berlari. Berlari tanpa arah demi melarikan diri ketakutan tersebut. Namun sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh juga, walau aku berlari dengan cepat dengan hati-hati akhirnya aku tersandung.

Namun saat tubuhku terjatuh, bukan rumput yang kurasakan. Melainkan kehangatan tangan seseorang yang menolongku. Aku melihat kearahnya, aku tak mengenalnya, bahkan wajahnya pun tak jelas. Entah karena silaunya cahaya mentari, atau karena air mataku yang mengalir tanpa sebab.

**FROM DREAM TO FATE**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfillia**

**WARNING: OOC, Semi AU, Semi Canon, Typo, dll**

**©Bjtatihowo**

Mentari hangat menyinari tubuhku, perlahan aku terbangun dari kasurku yang hangat dan nyaman itu.

"Ukhh... Mimpi aneh itu lagi..." gumamku pelan, sembari menyibak rambut blondeku dan mengusap mataku. Seketika aku tertegun, _'air?'_. Seketika itu pula aku meloncat dari tempat tidurku dan pergi ke depan kaca. Pantulan bayangan disitu, memperlihatkan wajahku dengan mata sembab.

"Aku menangis?" gumamku pelan. Pikiranku melayang pada mimpi aneh tadi malam. Kupegang kepalaku, berusaha meraba-raba ingatanku tentang mimpi semalam.

'_Aku terjatuh?'_

'_Laki-laki?'_

'TOK..TOK..TOK..' pintu kamarku diketuk perlahan dari luar.

"Putri, tolong segera ke bawah untuk sarapan." Ujar seseorang di luar pintu.

"Iya, aku akan segera turun Virgo." Sahutku kepada Virgo, pelayanku yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

'_Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik?'_

'_Tidak, bahkan aku tidak mampu mengingat wajahnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Mengapa muncul dalam mimpiku?'  
_

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan langkah kecil, sembari termanggu-manggu akan bunga tidurku tersebut. Tanpa kusadari aku telah berada di depan sekolahku, dengan nama sekolah 'FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY' tertulis besar didepannya memudahkanku menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku.

"Lu~chan... pagi" panggil seseorang sembari menepuk bahuku.

Kemudian seorang gadis mungil berlari kehadapanku, dan menatapku dengan mata riang serta rambut birunya yang terkibar. Dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang bisa membuatku melupakan semua permasalahanku.

"Levy~chan." Panggilku pelan, sembari tersenyum palsu padanya. Dia sahabatku, Levy McGarden tepatnya sahabat dari Lucy Heartfillia. Yaitu aku, seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang.

"Pagii..." tegas Levy~chan padaku.

Aku tersentak dan tersipu seketika sembari menjawab. "Pagi."

"Bersemangatlah Lu~chan. Hari ini ada ulangan matematika yang sangat kamu sukai lho.." sahut Levy sembari menarik tanganku memasuki gerbang.

_ 'Ulangan?'_

_ 'Matematika?'_

"Lu~chan, Lu~chan..." ujar Levy sembari menghentikan langkahku.

"Ng?"

"Selangkah lagi kamu akan menabrak kaca... Banyak orang memperhatikanmu." Sahut Levy sembari menarikku dari depan kaca.

"Akh..." gumamku pelan sembari meruntukki kelakuanku sendiri, kulirik orang-orang disekitarku. Kututup mataku dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang, kubiarkan Levy menarikku entah kemana.

Setelah beberapa saat Levy membawaku pergi dari kerumunan yang memalukkan tersebut. Aku membuka mataku, kulihat sebuah gedung kecil dengan lambang wanita didepannya.

"Toilet?"

* * *

"Lu~chan..." ujar Levy sembari menghadapku di depan wastafel, dan menyerahkan handuk kecil padaku.

Tubuhku secara mudahnya bereaksi untuk mengambil handuk tersebut dan mencuci muka.

"Lu~chan, katakan sejujurnya. Jangan-jangan kamu..." ujar Levy dengan nada menyelidik.

"Belum belajar untuk ulangan matematika?" tanya Levy

"HA?" Jawabku seketika dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tentunya_ jaw drop _yang tak tertinggal pula.

"TENG..TENG...TENG"

Berbunyilah bel masuk sekolah, yang menunjukkan semua murid harus segera memasuki kelas masing-masing, jika tidak mau dianggap terlambat dan menerima berbagai jenis hukuman seperti menyapu halaman, atau menulis 'Saya tidak akan terlambat sebanyak 250x' untuk menghabiskan tinta bolpoin kalian.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana ujian matematikamu?" ujar Levy sembari menawarkan bekal makan siangnya. Kini telah jam makan siang tentunya, dan ujian matematika pun telah terlawati dengan berbagaimacam perasaan murid-murid yang menjalaninya.

"Haha.." ujar sembari tersenyum kecut, serta mengambil satu sosis gurita dari bekal sahabatku itu.

"Jadi sikap anehmu tadi pagi, memang benar-benar karena kamu tidak belajar semalam." Sahut Levy.

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Kurasa?" ujarku, sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Well, Lu~chan, Natsu selalu mengatai mu aneh, dan aku juga selalu menyetujuinya karena memang itulah dirimu apa adanya." Ujar Levy entah itu sebuah pujian atau tidak.

"Tapi Lu~chan, hari ini kamu lebih aneh dari biasanya. Kalau boleh kuungkapkan. _Every day is weird, but today super weird_. Atau sesuatu seperti itu." Tukas Levy dengan jujurnya.

Sembari mendengarkan perkataan Levy, pikiranku melayang kepada kejadian tadi pagi. Ya, sungguh memalukkan. Tetapi, tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu. Pikirkanku mengingat kembali tentang, "mimpi.." gumamku pelan.

"Mimpi?" tukas Levy seketika.

"Sebenarnya..." Aku pun mulai bercerita tentang mimpiku semalam.

* * *

"Ohh. Begitu," sahut Levy.

Perlahan kemudian terasa angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutku dan Levy. Aku menanti tanggapannya atas cerita tentang mimpiku semalam dari mulut Levy. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dan Levy hanya berdua saja di atas atap ini. Sudah kebiasaan kami, makan di atas atap. Tidak hanya karena pemandangannya saja yang menakjubkan, di sini kami bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa perlu berjubel di kantin.

"Hei Lu~chan. Apakah kamu tidak berfikir, bahwa mimpimu bukan mimpi biasa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Memang ada orang yang hanya mengatakan mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, tapi bukanlah ada fakta lain seperti mimpi mengingatkan masa lalu yang terlupakan. Ada pula mimpi yang menunjukkan kejadian masa yang akan datang, seperti melihat masa depan. Ada pula yang mengingatkan masa lalu kemudian tersambung kemasa depan.

"Levy, mimpiku jadi bukan mimpi biasa maksudmu."

"Menurutku, aku pernah mengalami mimpi seperti itu. Tapi tidak seaneh mimpimu itu."

Aku termenung pelan, pikiranku melayang kesana kemari.

"Ah, ada pula yang berkata. Saat kau bertemu dengan orang dalam mimpimu, lalu..." ujar Levy kebingungan.

Aku melihatnya berfikir keras seperti itu menjadi merasa kasian. "Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." Ujarku sambil ber _jaw drop_, kemudian terpikirkan suatu ide di kepalaku untuk kabur dari situasi ini.

"Levy, aku pergi beli minum dulu..." sahutku sambil berdiri.

"Eh, biar aku saja." Ujar Levy yang hendak menggantikkanku, yang kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah. Belikan aku Cola ya."

* * *

"Teh hijau mungkin enak?" gumamku kemudian bernyanyi pelan sembari menuruni tangga. Aku terus bernyanyi, tanpa memperhatikkan anak tangga didepanku yang sangat licin sehingga membuatku tergelincir dan terjatuh.

"Lho.."

* * *

"Akh.. aku ingat sekarang, terusan dari kalimat tadi. " gumam Levy sendirian diatap.

* * *

_ 'Hangat?'_

_ 'Tidak sakit'_

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mendengar seseorang berbicara, seketika aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

_**Saat kau bertemu dengan orang dalam mimpimu, kau akan segera menyadarinya.**_

Aku melihat siluet berwarna _dark blue_ dibagian atas dan merasakan perasaan bahwa aku telah lama menunggunya, tanpa sadar itu pula mengngguk pelan.

_**Saat kau melihat matanya kau akan mengetahui namanya**_

Perlahan aku mulai melihat ke matanya. Berwarna hitam, gelap seperti laut yang terdalam serta tak terlihat dasarnya. "Gray.. Full...buster?" ucapku pelan, entah ada kata-kata atau mungkin nama yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

_**Saat dia memanggil namamu, dia akan selalu bersamamu**_

"Lucy Heartfillia?"

_**Karena dia yang ditakdirkan untukmu, dan itulah awal dari sebuah cerita**_

TAMAT

* * *

Nggak tau kenapa, aku kok merasa bagus di beginikan. Wkwkwk, lagi pingin memulai karier dengan one shoot sih... review ya, soalnya aku udah lama ga nulis juga. Pasti banyak yang salah dan ga jelas.. Thanks for reading,

Bjtatihowo


End file.
